dgcfandomcom-20200223-history
Neon
"The Mutant Radioactive Horse" After visiting the wasteland, and being a victim of the fallout, Neon became what he is now. He seems to be a regular horse, other than the unatural humanoid attitude such as being sentient, or walking on his two legs. His characteristics: He is 5'4 on his two hooves, grey coat/fur, green eyes (like really fucking green what you talking about), tail and mane(hair) are colored black and green. The only piece of clothing he uses is a black hoodie, which he does not remove. He emits slight amounts of radiation after the fall, however, this doesn't seem to affect the beings around him. He seems to have somewhat of a calm attitude, however sometimes a bit nervous. As of the beginning of June/2018, the equine only carries minor mutations, and has a bandage over his left eye. He has a running nosebleed all the time on his right nostril, most likely from stress. He carries with him Venuz's golden revolver around, however decided to search for better weapons. Relations NT: * Fish: '''Fish accepted Neon into the group to go after the Nuclear Throne. After the gossip they got chased by Big Dog, until Neon simply told it to sit. They seem to be on good terms with each other. * '''Crystal: '''Neon hasn't met Crystal yet. * '''Eyes: '''Neon hasn't met Eyes yet. * '''Melting: Melting assisted Neon with Big Dog, by simply telling Big Dog to "sleep" or "sit" as he did. Melting as heard of Neon through Rebel, and they seem to be friendly with one another. * Plant: '''Plant hasn't bitten Neon once, so I guess they are good together? * '''Y.V. (Yung Venuz): '''Neon met Y.V. first, this is how he got introduced to the group. Y.V. seemingly told Neon on what was going to happen on their road to the Throne. He also met Yung Cuz through him. * '''Steroids: '''Neon hasn't met Steroids yet. * '''Robot: '''Neon hasn't met Robot yet. * '''Chicken: '''Neon hasn't met Chicken yet. * '''Rebel: Rebel talked about Neon on who was in the group, and told him about the abilities each one had. It was also Rebel who introduced Neon to Fish, and how he got into it. Both Rebel and Neon assisted each other in killing Lil' Hunter. They are both friendly to one another. * '''Horror: '''He hasn't blasted Neon yet, and reacts well when he is around. * '''Rogue: '''Neon hasn't met Rogue yet. "Mutation" After a near-death incident in June, Neon has lost the following mutations. Here is a brief log of what he could do. After the fallout, Neon gained the ability to shapeshift into other beings, altering his own biomass to create weaponry, that replace his arms, or literally shapeshift his own body. This was his mutation. He can only access this power when he absorbs enough radiation into himself, causing it to change the biomass. As of right now, Neon can only change his arm into a blade. This does not boost his resiliance to pain, but aids in movement, and physical capabilities. It does NOT help in psychological capabilities. Biomass is limited, the more Neon consumes biomass (for example, a human.) by means of killing, the more he can manipulate, or use to aid in combat or for other reasons. It is unknown if Neon has one or more of the 29 known mutations. This one is rather unique to just him.